Gumball vs Finn vs Mordecai
Description The 3 famous blue characters of Cartoon Network fight!, Who can win? Intro 3 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight A tournament was happen and many public was screaming in emotion in a combat arena. A blue cat was walking in the arena as the combat was screaming in emotion and Gumball was walking a bit scared in the fight closing his fists. A human with a Golden Sword was walking in the arena and this human was Finn and the public was screaming in emotion as Finn was walking in the arena. And finally a blue jay was walking in the arena as the public screams in emotion and Mordecai said. Mordecai: Oohhhhhh!!! The 3 characters said. Gumball: Well, it's time to show who is the better character of Cartoon Network! Finn: Let's do it! Mordecai: Yeah! The 3 blue characters put in their combat positions. FIGHT!!! 60 First Finn use the Scarlet stabbing and slashing Gumball several times until he kicks him in the ground. Then Finn jumps with the Scarlet slashing Mordecai and throws a lot of slashes at Mordecai until he jumps in aside to dodge the attack and hits Finn in aside. 50 Then Gumball gets up and use his Paintball Gun shooting at Mordecai, hitting him several times. Finn use his Demon Blood Sword and was stabbing the blue cat, until Gumball dodge a slash and scratch Finn in his stomach and kicked Finn. 40 Gumball use his Magic Notebook creating monsters to attack Finn who cutes all the monsters with his sword. 30 Gumball pull out his Universal Remote and was using the Remote and was attacking Mordecai and Finn with him. Finn pull out his Root Sword slashing Gumball with it and kicking him in aside. 20 Finn use the Finn Sword stabbing Mordecai several times until Mordecai dodges kicking Finn in aside. Finn use the Ice Ninja Skills freezing Mordecai who punched the Ice freeling of the ice. 10 Finn becomes into a Wizard and use telekinesis making that Mordecai and Gumball hit various walls. 9 Mordecai use Death-Known-Do punching Finn into a wall. 8 Mordecai use the Book of Park Records and writes than a thunder ends killing Finn. Mordecai: Oohhhh!!! 7 Gumball use the Daisy Bomb hitting Mordecai into a wall and use the Tin Foil Helmet punching and kicking Mordecai several times into a wall. 6 Gumball use Richard Cereal and becomes into a man and was punching Mordecai several times and throws him into a wall. 5 Gumball becomes into Super Saiyan and Mordecai and Gumball was throwing a lot of punches at eachother until Gumball kicked Mordecai into a wall. 4 Mordecai use the Fists of Justice making a combo of punches at Gumball until he uppercutted Gumball into the sky. 3 Gumball flies at Mordecai attemp to hit him who pulled out a Baseball Bat and hits Gumball with him into aside and use The Power creating a Blast that hits Gumball into a wall. 2 Gumball was making a Kamehameha and shoots it at Mordecai who was looking in fear the attack. 1 The attack end desintegrating Mordecai out of existence. K.O! The public was screaming in emotion as looked that Gumball wins the battle and Gumball was happy from his victory. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GUMBALL!!!